


Стриптиз

by Lala_Sara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Стриптиз

Шерлок не был девственником. Уже нет. Уже почти двадцать два часа как нет. От этого он не перестал быть неопытным. И незаинтересованным, по крайней мере, так считал Джон. После того первого раза, почти двадцать два часа назад, Ватсон спокойно приготовился к ожиданию – неизвестно, когда на Холмса снова может найти, но в том, что это будет очень не скоро, он почему-то был уверен. Возможно, Шерлока выдавало отсутствие интереса к теме сразу после того, как она была, за неполные две минуты, исчерпана. Джон не обиделся. Он давно перестал даже делать вид, что поведение Холмса его ранит. Инстинкт самосохранения требовал либо бежать от консультирующего детектива без оглядки, либо, если уж так приспичило забить на первый совет этого самого инстинкта (к которому Джон Ватсон с особым мазохистическим удовольствием не прислушивался всю свою сознательную жизнь, иначе бы что он забыл в горячей точке, а теперь и подле Шерлока Холмса?), не обращать на определенные вещи внимания.

Вот поэтому Джон был так удивлен, вернувшись с соседом на следующий день из Королевской Оперы. Они были на премьере «Волшебной Флейты». Музыка (хотя дела уже не было почти неделю, так что убедиться в этом Джон на этом примере не мог) была, пожалуй, единственным, что могло конкурировать у Шерлока с Работой. Во всяком случае, это точно был не секс, что вчера было успешно доказано. Ватсон только успел сесть в свое кресло, но не успел взять в руки газету, как Холмс, встав перед ним, удивил его следующим высказыванием:

\- Предлагаю совместить мой процесс переодевания в домашнюю одежду с активностью, которую называют… - Шерлок помялся, прежде чем произнести следующее слово. – Стриптиз.

Не только консультирующий детектив умеет думать быстро. Военный врач тоже не лишен такой способности. Ватсон за пять секунд продумал все варианты того, что это все может значить. «Что, культурная программа продолжается?» «Все-таки заинтересован?» «Но все же неопытен». «Следует поощрить, но без энтузиазма, чтобы не спугнуть». «Вывод: нужно полное спокойствие». «И никаких шуток про культурную программу». «И вообще никаких».

Полного спокойствия у него, разумеется, не получилось, и, когда Шерлок, не глядя на него, расстегнул пиджак, показывая свою обтянутую рубашкой грудь, Джон все же нервно сглотнул, прежде чем произнести расчетливо снисходительным, но в то же время поощрительным тоном:

\- Продолжай.

Шерлок тоже явно нервничал. Когда нервничают обычные люди, они прикрывают это нарочитой беззаботностью. Шерлок сдерживал волнение, но ничем его не прикрывал. Это несколько сбивало с толку. Джону показалось, что перед ним обнажают не только тело. И это сексуальней всего. Но вместо того, чтобы адекватно среагировать на это, и на Холмса, оставшегося в одной трещащей по швам, ничего не скрывающей, а только подчеркивающей, рубашке, он приказал себе выровнять дыхание и пульс. Он бы вообще затаил дыхание, если бы не знал, что это вызовет обратный эффект – Шерлок Холмс слишком хорошо считывал чужие реакции. Как двадцать два часа назад, когда Джон неосторожно позволил этим самым реакциям слишком откровенно показаться, во время уже привычной домашней склоки по поводу скуки Шерлока (Ватсон все ещё не оставлял надежды, что когда-нибудь он докажет своему соседу, что эта самая скука - не вина окружающего консультирующего детектива мира, а самого Холмса, не желающего на него, на этот мир, взглянуть), что и привело к двум минутам скомканного секса, покончившего с заявленной девственностью Шерлока. Но не со скукой.

\- Мне некомфортно, - наконец, посмотрев прямо на Джона, констатировал Шерлок.

\- Это твое решение, - как можно спокойней сказал Ватсон. За пару секунд он перебрал несколько выражений и выкинул все с предполагаемо нечитаемой подсознанием частицей «не» («Не хочешь - не делай», «Я и не просил», «Не заставляй себя»).

\- Ты не понял. Я хочу это сделать. Мне необходимо это сделать. Так же, как вчера было необходимо…

Джон сглотнул слово «эксперимент», защекотавшее ему язык, и осторожно произнес:

\- Если дело во мне…

\- Ну а в ком же ещё? – фыркнул, впрочем, без обычной излишней резкости, Холмс.

«Ну, разумеется». «Я идиот, как обычно». «Где я напортачил? Я же был так осторожен».

\- Ты вполне очевидно блокируешь свои реакции, - объяснил ему Шерлок. – Весь смысл стриптиза состоит в том, что один реагирует на другого. И другому неловко, когда он не получает этих самых реакций.

\- А мне неловко их показывать, - признался Джон. Оказалось, вслух.

\- Почему? – удивился Холмс.

\- Зачем тебе это? Этот… Стриптиз.

\- Это традиционное сексуальное проведение досуга. Теперь, когда…

\- Не особо традиционное. По крайней мере, не на моем опыте. Но я не отказываюсь, новый опыт - всегда замечательно. Мне просто необходимо знать, что ты делаешь это по причинам, которые не будут меня смущать.

\- Я не знаю… - замялся Шерлок. - Будут ли они тебя смущать.

\- А ты проверь.

\- Мне необходимо знать, что ты реагируешь на меня. Не на стимуляцию, не на адреналин. На меня. Вчера мог быть кто угодно. У тебя довольно давно не было секса, я просто… подвернулся под руку.

Джон чуть не фыркнул от смеха. «Угадай, почему у меня давно не было секса». «И действительно, почему это я вдруг решил, что заводить очередную девушку на пять минут, пока она не поняла, что я безнадежно люблю другого, слишком унизительно?» «Я уже подумывал о профессиональной помощи, перед которой не будет стыдно за отсутствие эмоционального отклика, но тут вдруг «подвернулся под руку» ты».

\- То есть ты хочешь убедиться в том, что я хочу тебя, а не секс? – заметя все эти мысли под ковер, сказал Джон вслух.

\- Стриптиз не предполагает секса. Но он четко показывает, есть ли желание. Так как я слишком отличаюсь от обычных твоих предпочтений, будет трудно заменить меня в твоем воображении на них. Ты сейчас либо сдерживаешь свои реакции, либо их у тебя нет. Первый вариант так же возможен, как второй, поэтому я обратился к нему. Имитировать реакции ещё сложней, чем сдерживать, поэтому, если вариант все-таки второй, прошу, не делай вид…

«Шерлок, ты мямлишь». «Джон, ты все-таки глупо лыбишься. Быстро перестань, ты его напугаешь. Он просил реакции другого рода».

\- Я даже обещаю не трогать себя, - кивнул Ватсон, изгоняя со своего лица улыбку.

\- Да, я как раз хотел попросить…

\- Я не совсем идиот.

\- Надеюсь. Итак… Приступим?

Джон, уже, было, приготовивший поганую метлу, гнать вырывающийся из него смех, забыл обо всем, когда длинные узловатые пальцы начали освобождать вызывающие сочувствие пуговички рубашки от их изнуряющей обязанности, одну за другой.

Совсем не трогать себя все же не получалось – язык тут же начал облизывать губы. Дыхание сбилось, пульс зачастил. «Нет, Джон, реагируй, не отмечай реакции, Шерлок и сам с этим справится». Тот действительно внимательно следил за Ватсоном, очевидно, подсчитывая, сколько эндорфина, серотонина и дофамина выделил мозг Джона.

Холмс не изображал из себя стриптизера, он раздевался как обычно, только в слегка замедленном темпе и с подчеркнутой грацией, но интересен был не только сам процесс, но и открывающиеся во время него перспективы. К шее, всегда бесстыдно привлекательной и ничем не скрывавшей этого, прибавились ключицы, а потом и вся бледная грудь. В Ватсона полетела рубашка. Он не стал противиться желанию её понюхать. Шерлок проходил в ней весь день, и она успела пропитаться той особенной смесью, которая называлась «SherlockHolmesfragrance». Джон никогда не разбирался в парфюме, но этот узнал бы из тысячи.

Когда Холмс спустил штаны до середины узких бедер, обнажив подвздошный гребень, в голове Ватсона начала биться, вместе с веной на его виске, единственная оставшаяся мысль: «Что значит «не предполагает секса»?!» Зубы сменили язык на губах. Галстук неожиданно превратился в удавку, и Джон неосознанным движением его ослабил.

Джон Ватсон не был большим любителем стриптиза. Он, разумеется, ходил «за компанию» со знакомыми в стриптиз-бары, но сама идея «смотреть, но не трогать, даже себя» попахивала для него серьезным извращением. Пару раз он ушел с таких вечеринок с неудобным стояком, этого было довольно, чтобы отвратить его от такого «традиционного сексуального проведения досуга» и научить контролировать свои реакции. Сейчас хоть вокруг не было других людей. Если не считать того несчастного, который просматривал для Майкрофта записи наблюдения за их квартирой, если таковое имеется. Так что он преодолел желание перекрыть приток крови (если понадобится, хирургически) к своей известной периферии и только поерзал в кресле, пытаясь поудобней устроиться.

«Надо было сперва _меня_ переодеть в домашнюю одежду», - проворчал он про себя. В костюме он чувствовал себя действительно как в стриптиз-баре, и это было неудобно.

\- Ты можешь расстегнуть штаны, - милостиво разрешил Шерлок, проделывая с уже обнаженной частью своего тела что-то невероятное. – Только не трогай себя.

\- Я понял, понял… - проворчал Джон, пытаясь одновременно разгадать, как сокращение всего пары мускулов может так завораживать, и не забыть, как расстегиваются ремень и молния.

Ещё у Джона слово «стриптиз», особенно мужской (а он видел и такой, потому что «это все нормально»), ассоциировался с чем-то вульгарным. Поэтому главной опасностью было то, что Шерлок просто скопирует эти обычные вульгарные движения. Оказалось, что Холмс либо провел много времени у зеркала, либо копировал что-то незнакомое Ватсону, так как грациозные потягивания, поглаживания себя и игра мышцами казалась Джону каким угодно, но только не вульгарным. Возбуждающим - да, хотя, как он уже успел убедить Шерлока, ему бы хватило просто зрелища обнаженного Холмса. Впрочем, ему бы хватило и участков, которые у того обнажены обычно – эти руки, эта шея…

Осторожные музыкальные пальцы Шерлока, привыкшие к скрипке, казалось, играли теперь на нем самом. Джону приходилось то и дело сглатывать переполнявшую его рот слюну, следя за этими пальцами, прогуливающимися по венам. И он чуть не подавился, когда понял, что они делают. Они измеряли пульс, традиционным двухпальцевым методом - лучевой, одна рука, вторая, каротидный, плечевой, подмышечный, локтевой, височный, лицевой... У самого доктора уже наверняка была «пляска каротид», видная невооруженным глазом.

«О, это действительно нетривиально. Это… Кинк, вот как это называется. Использование профессионального кинка,» - подумал Джон, прежде чем совершенно унизительно пискнуть, среагировав на то, как Шерлок всей ладонью, как положено, пропальпировал верхушечный толчок.

Но это все должно было вызвать обратную реакцию! Ватсон должен был мгновенно переключиться на режим врача - бесполое существо, контролирующее реакции своего организма. Но, то ли потому что пульс все-таки брал не он сам, то ли оттого, что он уже послал этот самый контроль куда подальше не далее как пару минут назад, реакций было в избытке.

Наконец, Шерлок решил, что довольно «тиза», и можно продолжить «стрип». Штаны, до этого уже висевшие на бедрах и честном слове, были окончательно скинуты вниз, тем не менее, оставляя последнюю деталь туалета – черные Кельвин Кляйновские плавки с низкой талией. Облегающие уже отчетливо проступавшую эрекцию. Что просто замечательно, так как не только «другому неловко, когда он не получает этих самых реакций». Хотя вопрос оставался в том, на что именно реагирует Шерлок - на развалившегося в кресле Джона с расстегнутой ширинкой, беззастенчиво пускающего на него слюни (Джон представил себя со стороны и чуть не потерял собственную эрекцию), или на великолепного себя – в конце концов, он-то себя трогал!

И когда Шерлок переступил через штаны в его сторону, Ватсон, издав не менее унизительное кряхтение, попытался не то провалиться сквозь кресло, не то изловчиться выпрыгнуть из него так, чтобы проскользнуть между надвигающихся на него ног. После пары секунд метаний он все же застрял посередине, все ещё в кресле, но сползя на десяток сантиметров вниз. Его коленки, выдвинувшись при этом вперед, оказались ровно под пахом Холмса.

\- Думаю, - уже полностью уверенным в себе тоном произнес тот, - что бедренный ты мне смеришь сам.

И подошел ещё на шаг.

Джон сначала пытался вынырнуть из кресла, цепляясь руками о подлокотники, а потом, все-таки умудрившись снова сесть прямо, протянул левую, рабочую, руку к бедренной артерии. Видимо, адреналина, вкупе со всеми остальными гормонами, было выброшено достаточно для того, чтобы она не тряслась. Это придало Джону уверенности.

Внутренняя сторона бедра, между лонным сочленением и передневерхней остью подвздошной кости, - вспомнил он. Пришлось подсунуть пальцы под плавки. Кожа была слегка влажной и горячей. Или влажными были его собственные руки? Хотя они у него никогда не потели от волнения.

Режим врача не включился, даже когда он нащупал пульс. Сто, - все же сообщил ему мозг, автоматически подсчитав. Учащенный, - добавило собственное сердце, бьющееся с не меньшей частотой.

\- Шерлок, - выдохнул Джон, подавшись вперед. Желание стало невыносимым. Желание сделать хоть что-то. Прикоснуться, руками, губами, посадить Шерлока себе на колени, прижаться, лизнуть, укусить, услышать стон… Все две минуты реального сексуального опыта с Шерлоком промелькнули у него перед глазами. Мало!

\- Хорошо, - отстранился Шерлок. И потом резко, образовав после себя вакуум, в котором задохнулся Джон, вышел из его досягаемости. Резинка плавок, невольно оттянутых не убранной вовремя рукой, звонко шлепнула.

\- Я удовлетворен, - добавил он уже из другого конца комнаты, подхватывая халат с дивана.

«Я – нет!» - закричал Джон, но не услышал себя – воздуха все ещё не было.

\- Шерлок! – наконец отдышавшись, закричал он в сторону спальни Холмса, куда тот удалился.

\- В чем дело? – высунулся тот оттуда, уже одетый в домашнюю одежду.

Ватсон изобразил руками в воздухе несколько кульбитов высшего пилотажа, пытаясь охватить всю проблему, и уставился на Шерлока безумными глазами.

\- «Стриптиз» буквально означает «дразнить раздеванием», - лекционным голосом сообщил тот, видимо, сочтя и это объяснение избыточным, и, как ни в чем не бывало, начал звенеть на кухне склянками.

Джон почувствовал себя взъерошенной совой, которую когда-то видел в смешных роликах на ютюбе. Выражение лица у него наверняка было именно такое. Он попробовал восстановить потерянный контроль, но это было равносильно попытке загнать джинна обратно в бутылку. Точка невозвращения была благополучно пройдена ещё пару минут назад.

«Он неопытен», - напомнил себе Ватсон. «Он не слишком заинтересован». «Он честно предупредил». «Он бездушная скотина!»

«Нельзя его пугать». «Будь доволен тем, что он уже дал, и будь терпелив, это вознаградится. Когда-нибудь». «Нужно справиться самому». «Подойти и трахнуть прямо на кухонном столе!»

Так и не успокоившись, Джон осторожно застегнул штаны, выкарабкался из кресла и поковылял к себе наверх. Справляться сам.


End file.
